The disclosure is directed to fiber optic modules such as used in data centers. More specifically, the disclosure is directed to fiber optic modules having a pigtail connection and strain relief concepts for the optical fibers exiting the fiber optic module.
Optical fiber is increasingly being used for a variety of applications, including but not limited to broadband voice, video, and data transmission. Optical networks typically include patch panels (i.e., arrays of connectors) connected by jumper cable assemblies. The patch panels such as equipment racks or the like provide a common location where moves, adds, or changes to connectivity of the channels of the optical network can be made by changing the ports for the jumper cable assemblies. Typically, the patch panels have the optical fibers connections in housing or shelf mounted in an equipment rack with a plurality of modules mounted in the housing or shelf.
By way of example, conventional fiber optic modules have a plurality of single or duplex fiber optic connectors on a front side of the module and one or more multi-fiber connectors located on the rear side of the module. Consequently, the craft can quickly make individual moves, adds or changes using jumpers plugged into the fiber optic connectors at the front side of the module and likewise make moves, adds or changes that the rear side of the module by plugging one or more optical connectors into the modules. In other variations, fiber optic modules may have a fiber optic pigtail that extends from the rear side of the module for fusion-splicing with optical fibers of the network, instead of a connector at the rear side of the module, thereby eliminating a connection point in the optical network and the associated optical insertion loss. The fiber optic pigtail that extends from the module may experience pulling forces or the like during installation that can be transferred into the fiber optic module. Thus, there is an unresolved need for inhibiting the transfer of pulling forces on the pigtail to the ends of the optical fibers attached to the fiber optic connectors inside the fiber optic module.